


come and save me

by evangelx



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek Morgan Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Major Character Injury, Moreid, Scared Spencer Reid, Slash, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer Reid Whump, Whump, Worried Derek Morgan, brief mentions of 2x15 revelations, derek is a loving boyfriend, small spoilers for 2x15, spencer gets hurt again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelx/pseuds/evangelx
Summary: Derek’s evening is going smoothly until a desperate phone call from his boyfriend has him racing to get to him before it’s too late.(Morgan/Reid relationship)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, The BAU Team & Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small spoiler warning for 2x15 Revelations. This will probably be a two parter so wait on the second chapter, hope you enjoy!

Derek reached for the spatula on the counter. His attention was on the egg in his frying pan, the whites no longer transparent and the yolk still looking runny. A few seconds after flipping would probably be enough to cook it just right. He really hated a hard yolk.

He wouldn't exactly call himself the best cook. He would prefer his Mamas cooking over his own any day. But he was perfectly capable of making food for himself. He had been wildly craving a big breakfast meal for dinner. It was a Saturday with no case and he figured that if he wanted it, then he would just make it.

The ring of his phone diverted his thoughts, making him groan in annoyance. It was probably a case and he really wasn't in the mood tonight. He just wanted to sit down with his breakfast-for-dinner and watch the football game he'd been hoping he'd get the chance to see. However, he was required on call 24/7 and his job meant a lot to him. He eyed the eggs for a quick second before answering his phone, not even checking the caller ID.

"Morgan."

"Der? D-Derek, please- ugh. You have to h-help-"

"Spence?"

Now  that had Derek's undivided attention.

"What's wrong, Pretty Boy?" He asked into the phone, listening as hard as he could through the chaos of the other end of the line. He was aware of the pouring rain outside, which he could hear loud and clear. His boyfriend wasn't responding. "Spencer? Can you hear me?"

There was only the heavy rain until Spencer's voice finally came through.

"I messed up...I mess- no I fucked up real bad! Derek, please..."

"Spencer? Where are you? Are you hurt?" Derek's voice was frantic, lines appearing on his forehead as the stress showed in his features. Spencer never sounded this desperate.

The next sound was enough for Derek to wince. A pained wail, followed by a groan.

"I-I was shot, he used my gun...Derek I'm at our coffee...our coff..."

During his boyfriends explanation, Derek had managed to turn the gas off on the stove and grab his keys. All he could feel was an unbearable fear bubbling inside of him. It made him nauseous, yet he had no time to throw up. His chest hurt with concern for the man he loved and couldn't imagine life without. He could barely think logically, only just realising that Spencer might have called him rather than an ambulance.

His voice cracked as he spoke. "God, Spence, just hold on. Stay awake, okay? Did you call 911?"

"Y-yes. Derek. It's c-cold." His voice sounded weaker, more distant. Derek was on the verge of a panic attack, but he had to drive. He quickly pressed the speaker button on his phone and started the car, backing out of his driveway as fast as he could without crashing.

He was glad Spencer had at least called for help. "Keep talking to me, baby."

"Mhm...Derek?"

He felt the tears roll down his face. He quickly brought a hand up to wipe them away, as if they were never there. He needed to concentrate. He needed to  _drive_. " Yes?"

"I- I love you. Tell...tell my mum-"

"No! You tell her, you're gonna be fine. Keep talking, you're gonna be okay."

It seemed like their favourite coffee shop was further away than ever. What was usually a 5 minute drive seemed like years. He heard the sirens around him and was careful not to crash, yet the screaming of the lack of Spencer's voice through the other end of the line was torturous.

Derek was briefly reminded of the feeling of helplessness when he could only watch as Hankle hurt his best friend. The pathetic feeling when he wasn't able to stop Spencer from receiving those punches. When he couldn't stop Spencer from  _dying_.

He couldn't let that happen again. He couldn't live through that pathetic feeling again, it would break him.

Why was it always Spencer Reid?

"Derek, please...I..."

The distinct sound of him dropping his phone was almost enough to completely tear Derek apart.

"Spencer?" He called, his eyes still on the wet road as he slightly broke the speed limit. "Spence!"

The rains heavy drops landing on the phone was the only response he received.

He drove the next few minutes with the call on, scared that if he ended it, that he was giving up on the love of his life. After what seemed like forever, he finally managed to round the corner where the coffee shop was. As he expected, an ambulance was already there. A man was being shoved into a cop car in handcuffs. He would've thought that he would usually have tried to get revenge for Spencer, since the guy was clearly the shooter.

Spencer was more important than trying to get to a man who was already caught.

He jumped out of his car, snatching his phone as he got out. He ran over to the alley beside the coffee shop, where paramedics were surrounding a body on the ground, lowering him from his position propped up against the brick wall. He ignored the rain on his bare arms, soaking the grey t-shirt he had on. A jacket had been the least of his concerns. 

Spencer looked terrible. His clothes were soaking wet, his blood staining his purple button up. A paramedic was cutting open his shirt, attempting to stem the bleeding. The gunshot had hit him through the stomach. There was blood around his lips, which he had definitely coughed up.

Spencer looked dead.

Derek knew logically that he was simply unconscious, but that wasn't a good thing. He had bled too much. Not only that, but he had been in the freezing rain for who knows how long. Derek didn't know the details, but he knew that Spencer might not make it. The sight of his limp body sent chills up Derek's spine and froze him to the core.

He barely registered an officer shooing him out of the way, muttering things about it being a crime scene and that he was in the way. Derek could hardly listen to what he was saying. He didn't even bother flashing his badge, just letting himself be shoved out of the way and keeping his eyes locked on Spencer, who was now on a stretcher and being moved into the ambulance.

The ambulance drove away, sirens blaring. He felt lost. He felt like something had stopped his heart from beating. How could it beat when Spencer's had almost stopped?

He wondered distantly if Spencer had flatlined yet. Or if he was even alive.

When he finally snapped out of it, he strode quickly back to his car. He quickly opened the door and climbed into the drivers seat. He opened his call app and quickly pressed Garcia's contact, praying that she would pick up.

"Ah, my sweet chocolate thunder, what-"

"Penelope, Spencer is hurt. He's in an ambulance, he was shot, I don't-"

Woah, Derek. Slow down, 187's in hospital?" She said, rustling heard through her end of the line.

Derek bit his lip to hold back the sob he was so close to releasing. "I'm on my way now, tell everyone. I don't know the details, please."

Penelope didn't say anything for a few seconds. When she did, it was clear to Derek that she was crying too. "Yes, I will alert my babies. Take care of him."

Derek didn't bother responding. He had heard what he needed to hear, which was more than enough. He knew that he shouldn't be driving, yet he didn't care. He needed to get to Spencer.

After all, he was too late to save him. It was time to hope he pulled through this, just like he knew his Pretty Boy had to do.


	2. derek hates hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the waiting room is a terrible place.

He couldn't stand hospitals. 

Hospitals meant that someone was hurt. Someone lay oblivious in deep unconsciousness while their loved ones sat in the waiting room, hands shaking, legs bouncing and biting their lips so hard they draw blood. 

He paid no attention to his family sitting around him. JJ and Penelope leaning into each other for silent support, Emily and Rossi talking quietly, yet it was obvious that neither of them were into the conversation as their worries drove out any other thoughts in their minds. Hotch, the emotionless statue that he was, even had his head down and his hands fiddling nervously. 

Derek couldn't stand hospitals. 

Spencer had been in surgery for hours, but he couldn't keep track of time. Only Spencer could've done that, but he was once again the one with his life on the line.

Derek was reminded of all the times that he had been waiting in a hospital for Spencer. The first he could remember was after the Hankle case when he couldn't get the image of his boyfriend's lifeless body or the blood running down his face out of his mind. The next was after Spencer had locked himself in a room with Anthrax while Derek stood pathetically behind a simple glass door and realised how his lover might die  _ again _ . Reid's Jell-O comment when he had woken up had probably saved Derek from having a breakdown. 

He barely registered the doctor coming in with news, only grasping onto the words 'Dr. Reid is currently in recovery.' Relief broke through all the stressed agents in the room, lifting the mood significantly. Derek mechanically got up and followed the doctor out to Spencer.

However, when he stepped into the room, he was not prepared for just how bad his pretty boy would look. 

Tubes everywhere. His face pale, the beeping of his heart monitor far too loud. Derek found himself staring disbelievingly at the sleeping body of his boyfriend. He could hear Hotch entering behind him before he felt his boss pat him on the shoulder.

"I'll give you two some time."

Derek is more than grateful.

He takes slow steps towards Spencer before taking a seat in the uncomfortable looking chair beside him. Immediately he reaches a hand out to gently move a strand of chestnut hair out of his face and behind his ear. His hand then moves down to take Spencer's. He leans down and places a single kiss on one of his knuckles. 

Despite looking as sick as he did, Derek still thought that Spencer Reid was the most beautiful human being who had ever existed.

The barely noticeable rise and fall of his lover's chest were enough to calm him more and more each second. 

He stared longingly at his closed eyelids, praying that he would see them open to reveal stunning hazel, a coffee colour with hints of emerald. He would give anything to guarantee to see them again. 

He didn't notice that he was crying until a tear slid to his lip, the salty taste bringing him back to reality. He bowed his head but didn't dare let go of Spencer's hand. His sniffles accompanied the steady beeping of the monitor as the only sounds in the room. 

He didn't know how long it went on because the barely noticeable squeeze against his hand made his eyes shoot up immediately.

"D-d'nt cry, Der."

And that was enough for Derek to do the complete opposite, sobs wracking his frame as Spencer squeezed his hand over and over and mumbled words of comfort. 

"I'm here, 'm alive. You came, Der. Y-you came." The thankfulness in Spencer's voice couldn't be mistaken. 

Derek could barely get the image of the limp body leaning on the wall in the alley out of his head. 

"Look at me, Derek."

He complied as soon as the command met his ears. 

Spencer's lips turned upwards slightly at the corners. "I love you, I'm okay. Are you okay?"

Derek almost started laughing at the irony of that. The kid was shot and was asking him if  he  was alright. Typical Spence. 

"I'm okay now that you're okay," he said softly, a smile making its way onto his face. He brought his other hand up to wipe the tears away far too aggressively, making Spencer chuckle. Unfortunately, a wince followed it straight after. 

"Woah, woah, Pretty Boy. Take it easy."

Spencer nodded, clenching his teeth and fighting the pain in his stomach. Suddenly, his face turned to one of horror. His eyes darted to his iv, and Derek got the message immediately. “No,  _no_... no nar-“

“No narcotics, kid. It’s alright. They have you on non-narcotics, you’re okay,” he assured. Spencer began to calm down. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Spencer said dumbly. They sat in silence for a few moments, each listening to the others breathing.

“Uhm, Derek?”

“Yeah, Pretty boy?”

Spencer pursed his lips before cracking into a grin.

“Is there any Jell-O?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked! tried to include some nice happy and alive spencer to lighten the mood. 
> 
> e <3

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Australian, so I might use different spellings like ‘mum’ and ‘colour’. Hope this doesn’t bother you. I’m planning to do an angsty comfort chapter after this, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> e <3


End file.
